Out Of The Woods
by melimaccc
Summary: Auslly One Shot. Based on Taylor Swift Out Of The Woods
1. Chapter 1

**Out Of The Woods**

 _Looking at it now_

 _It all seems so simple_

 _We were lying on your couch_

 _I remember_

 _You took a Polaroid of us_

Austin and I were lying on his couch in the late afternoon, watching a movie I can't remember. He had his hands behind his head, resting on the arm of his leather sofa, and I was curled up on top of his broad chest, with my eyes closed, every breath inhaling the scent of him .

"Ally" Austin whispered.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"Are you awake?" I could feel his chest vibrate with soft chuckles.

I opened my eyes, "What do you think" I smile.

Austin smiled back and then reached under the couch and pulled out a polaroid camera, "Smile" he said softly. I did, and waited for the flash to end before turning back to Austin.

"Were you planning that?" I asked, drawing light circles on his chest.

"Maybe I was"

 _Then discovered_

 _The rest of the world was black and white_

 _But we were in screaming color_

 _And I remember thinking…_

"Come on Ally, I promise, nothings out here, I really want to show you something!" Austin shouted about 30 feet ahead of me.

I zipped my jacket up tighter. The fall chill and us being outside on a picnic in the woods was not a good mix, but Austin was so proud of planning it all I couldn't say no.

"I'm coming!" I shout back, "I'm just being careful"

"The scariest thing you'll see is a dear Als, we're almost there" Austin ran ahead and I could barely see his red flannel through the trees anymore.

I walked faster and the trees opened up into a clearing.

"Over here!"

I turned and saw Austin in a small cave, and walked towards him.

"What is this place?" I asked, crawling inside the small leaf filled cave.

"I found it a few weeks ago and cleared it out and put some rocks and leaves in to make chairs" Austin said proudly.

"Well Austin, I'm super impressed, but I'm also super cold, can we go back?" I ask with a shiver.

"Yeah, let's go"

 _Are we out of the woods yet?_

 _Are we out of the woods yet?_

 _Are we out of the woods yet?_

 _Are we out of the woods?_

 _Are we in the clear yet?_

 _Are we in the clear yet?_

 _Are we in the clear yet?_

 _In the clear yet?_

 _Good_

 _Looking at it now_

 _Last December_

 _We were built to fall apart_

 _Then fall back together_

 _Your necklace hanging from my neck_

Christmas Eve.

Austin and I were making cookies in the kitchen. I turned to put the bag of flour back in the pantry and ran straight into Austin making the flour get on both of us.

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be?" Austin raised an eyebrow and picked up the bag of flour and dumped in all on me as I tried to get off the floor.

"Austin!" I shouted. I stood up and reached for the eggs on the counter and threw them as hard as could, while Austin turned away.

"Not in the face, Ally! I'll have nothing else going for me!" he squealed as the eggs hit him. Then he ran to the fridge and used the door to block me from hitting him, and pulled out the new carton of milk I just bought.

"Austin, no! Put that back, please, I just straightened my hair!" I begged.

Austin chased me and grabbed my waist and held me to him as he dumped an entire gallon of milk over my head. As he finished off the carton, I saw the bag of sugar, and reached for it, ready to dump it on Austin.

"Ally wait!" Austin pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a diamond necklace.

I dropped the sugar, making it cover the kitchen floor, and walked to him in awe.

"I know this is horrible timing, but I wanted you to have this before it got to be too late" Austin took the necklace out of the box and motioned for me to turn around. I moved my hair and my skin tingled as his fingers brushed against my skin.

"This must have cost a fortune Austin" I said, looking down at the necklace.

"It did. But it's worth it for you" he smiled, and put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer.

"Yeah?" I whispered with a smile.

"Yeah" he breathed out, and closed the gap between us.

 _The night we couldn't quite forget_

 _When we decided_

 _To move the furniture so we could dance,_

 _Baby, like we stood a chance_

 _Two paper airplanes flying, flying, flying_

 _And I remember thinkin'_

"Come on Austin! Dance with me!" I begged, tugging at his wrist.

"I'm tired, it's been a long day at work" he pulled his hand away and headed for the stairs.

"Please" I whispered. He's not usually like this.

Austin looked back at me and his stone face melted away.

"Okay, let's move the furniture, we pay too much for this tiny apartment" he said.

We pushed the couch and reclining chairs against the wall and got our antique record player and Austin put on some classical music.

He came up to me and bowed, "May I have this dance?"

"Yes, you may" I giggled.

We danced for the rest of the night until we got tired and fell asleep on the couch, still pressed against the wall.

"You've changed Austin Moon and you know it!" I shouted as we made our way into town.

Austin rolled his eyes, "I have not, Ally, you're over reacting!"

"You never treated me like this when we were teens, you always went out of your way to do something for me and now you just throw me to the side like you think you OWN me!"

"Well sorry that the apartment you picked is so damn expensive! I work 10 hours every day just so we can live where you want and when i get home I'm tired Allyson. I work like this every day so you don't have to because I love"-

"AUSTIN!"

*CRASH*

 _Remember when you hit the brakes too soon?_

 _Twenty stitches in the hospital room_

I walked intothe small hospital room and saw Austin asleep on the bed with his hair shaved off.

I gasped, "Oh, Austin" I cried, running to the side of the bed.

At the mention of his name, Austin's eyes slowly opened.

"Ally, what happened?"

 _When you started cryin', baby, I did, too_

"We got in a fight in the car and we crashed. The car hit on your side so you took all of the impact" I said with teary eyes.

Austin was crying now, "This is all my fault, I have changed, I should make time for you" he whispered.

"No, no. It's my fault too, I should have known that you're stressed and tired all the time, I'm just being selfish" I cried.

Austin wiped away a tear on my cheek with his thumb, "I promise I'll be better from now on" he smiled.

 _But when the sun came up, I was lookin' at you_

We fell asleep that night in the hospital and I woke up to the sun shining brightly in my eyes, and i looked over at Austin who was still asleep and smiled.

 _Remember when we couldn't take the heat_

"I hate you!" I screamed as I threw a pan across the kitchen, aiming for a certain blondes head.

He ducked and came back up quickly, "I hate you more!" Austin furiously yelled with a red face.

That sentence hit me like a brick, and I chased after Austin who was making his way up the stairs.

"Babe, I didn't mean it I"- a sharp sting burned on my face.

"Just shut up, you're such a pain in the ass!" Austin yelled, before realizing what he did.

I was now clutching my cheek in pain trying to hold back tears. Austin had never hit me the entire time I had known him, and I looked up at him in shock.

 _I walked out and said, "I'm settin' you free,"_

I ran down the stairs, tears streaming down my face.

"Ally, I'm sorry, come back" Austin pleaded, chasing after me.

I frantically unlocked the door quickly so Austin couldn't stop me.

"Ally. Stop. Where do you even plan on going?" Austin asked.

I shot a glare at him, "Anywhere away from you. I'm apparently to much of an ass to live with so I'm leaving!"

I ran out the door and down the street, wanting to get lost so I could never come back, even if I tried.

It started raining but I kept going, running down the city streets, getting strange looks from people.

I saw an ally I could hide in and wen tin quickly, not watching my step and tripped over a pile of garbage.

My head hit the cement and an excruciating pain entered my body. I don't know how long I laid there, half- conscious, but I eventually felt someone pick me up and carry me away.

 _But the monsters turned out to be just trees_

 _And when the sun came up, you were lookin' at me_

 _You were lookin' at me_

 _You were lookin' at me,_

As i slowly woke up, i felt that i was wearing soft, clean clothes and a pair of arms were wrapped around my waist. I opened my eyes, and winced at the sunlight. I turned and saw Austin with red bags under his eyes that you get from crying, and his face had less color than normal.

I reached for my head and found gaze over the now clean gash, and looked back at Austin who's eyes were now open.

"Hey" he whispered.

"Hey" I whispered back.

Austin shifted his weight so he could see me better and ran his hand through his hair, "I'm so sorry about last night, I don't know what came over me, I'm so sorry, but I thought I was going to lose you forever Ally. Don't do that to me!" he whined.

I gave a small smile and touched his golden hair, "I won't, I promise"

 _I remember, oh, I remember_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Check out my other stories! And don't forget to review and subscribe!


End file.
